User talk:Bacner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Walking With Wikis! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrannosaurus rex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:33, November 19, 2009 Thanks Thanks. I'll keep the offer in mind... Shall I? You were right about someone changing the articles to a different Language. I am going to rollback and put it back in English. This is meant to be a english Wikia! Kabilan29 19:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I am planning to lock pages so only Admins and registered users could edit. What do you think? Kabilan29 09:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Most of the updates (one way or another) is done by unregistered users, so what you're proposing might cause this Wikia a large portion of its audience. But in the end, it's primarily your call. Bacner 02:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Bacner ok, i will unblock the pages Kabilan29 08:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Got a question Yes, I am removing all non-Walking With material, as I have permission from User:Kabilan29 to work on renovating the wiki. Information on Prehistoric Park and Primeval will be removed as well and links to their wikis will be added. ZEM talk to me! 15:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much as I already said, I am removing non-Walking With material and then I am going to begin work on expanding the Walking With articles. ZEM talk to me! 05:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should remove all the non-walking with pages? Do you think we should delete all the pages that are not relevant to Walking with? Pages like Primeval and Prehistoric Park? Primeval and Prehistoric Park already got their very own wiki. I think we need to keep this wiki clean and only pages with walking with series. Tell me what you think. Thank You! Kabilan29 12:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably onto something here. Why don't we try it and see how it works? Bacner 12:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think its time to delete these pages! Anyway, I see your one of our top editors! Do you want to become an admin on this wiki so you can delete pages which you think are not relevant? I will remove one of the other admins power (the ones that dont edit here anymore) and give the power to you! Tell me if you accept this offer? If your an admin you can delete pages! Thank you! Kabilan29 17:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess we can try - I promise not to mess things up too badly and not to permit power to go to my head. It'll probably be interesting. Deal, I suppose. Bacner 19:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I have now made you an admin. This Wiki really needed admins because only me and ZEM seemed to be the only active admins and this wiki needs some clean up and management. All the other admins never edit here nowadays. I think its time for me to remove thier adminship. Anyway Congratulations! Keep up the good work and If you need any help, let me know. Thank You! Kabilan29 13:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for that! Bacner 13:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) no we should keep them they may provide information many have wanted to know plus it gets more than just fans of walking with shows to come and visit.mr black 12:41 january 3rd, 2011 (UTC) Meh, creatures from "Primeval", etc, probably already got their entries in their respective wikis, so there's no need to post them here. Bacner 12:56, January 03, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the new wikia design? Do you find this new version harder or easier than the old wikia design? I find it pretty hard and annoying! lol! Kabilan29 10:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Prehistoric Park Wikia Here is the URL for the Prehistoric Park Wikia. http://prehistoricpark.wikia.com/wiki/Prehistoric_Park_Wiki Can you please help me with that wiki if you get time? I am doing my best and I really need help! Thanks! Kabilan29 18:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I'll be able to do. Thanks for asking. Bacner 18:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, you have been doing a great Job! Well Done! I am back and I will be staying here for a while to clear up some mess with the articles. If you create a new article, please add this category "Walking with Wiki" because it will help users to find pages a lot quicker. Thanks! Kabilan29 19:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you think we should remove all the non-walking with materials??? Someone added an image from Prehistoric Park. We have a seperate wiki for that. What do you think? Kabilan29 08:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I havenet watched the new Primeval Series because I dont have channel "Watch". But I already Pre-orderd the Primeval Series 5 DVD. I will be watching Series 5 after I get the DVD on July 4th. Anyways are you enjoying Series 5??? I dont want any spoilers. lol! BTW I might retire on this wiki because I dont have time. Do you want to take over as the head admin. I will give you the Bureacrate power. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Kabilan29 19:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I will help you out whenever I get time. Kabilan29 19:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you now have the power. You totally desearve it because your our top editor. Its now in your hands. You could decide on how you want this wiki to run. I will help out whenever I get time. Take care! and Good Luck! Kabilan29 09:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep, btw someone recently created a page called "Future Predator". I deleted it because it is not relevant to this Wiki. Kabilan29 13:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello! I'm a new editor on this wiki. Can you tell me how to add a new photo because I don't know how. You can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. Dinoboy12 (Talk) 16:55 21st June 2011 (UTC) I STILL don't get it! Can you explain fully in detail on my page please. Thanks Dinoboy12 Walking the Dinosaurs 2013 Movie Hey, I have some good news! Guess what? Their making a movie called "Walking with Dinosaurs" based on the BBC TV show. It will be out in 2013! Exciting! Check here http://www.movieinsider.com/m8243/walking-with-dinosaurs/ Kabilan29 18:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if I'll be able to, I will! Bacner 22:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) gyaos, do you know him? Hill Nothing fan thanks thanks for the help about gyaos, i went to his other wikis, contacted people but its the same story he's gone, and i fell the gremlins wiki needs its founder back Galleries Hi Bacner! I've got an idea! Why not add galleries at the bottom of each creature page for snapshots of the creatures. I like things tidy so could you keep my idea into consideration. Thank You in advance! EpicPrime (talk) 18:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, there were already some galleries on the wiki pages, so let's try this one and see how it works, fair enough.Bacner (talk) 22:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Retired Yeah, I am sorry mate. Working on wikia is time consuming. I want to focus on my studies and my future. Thanks agian for your help. Kabilan29 (talk) 08:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE EPIC PRIME CONFLICT I am adding photos and renameing pages but epic prime is saying im SPAMMING!!! Iam here to help walking with wikis as the walking with...series is my one of my favorite movie series.Vaderxl (talk) 22:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) okVaderxl (talk) 23:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Video Thanks! :) [[User:EpicPrime|'The Dinosaur Expert!']] ([[w:c:doom:User talk:EpicPrime|''Make conversation!]]) 07:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki wordmark What do you think of this as a wordmark for this wiki? It's from the new WWD movie logo. I think that it could work. Bacner (talk) 22:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) you say no prehistoric park pages but why havent you got rid of the titanosaur pageVaderxl (talk) 17:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Photos Hello! I am a member of the serbocroatian wiki (sh.wikipedia.org) and in my work I mostly deal with dinosaurs. However, I've noticed that Wikipedia isn't really filled with pictures of many dinosaurs (at least the ones I wrote about) and I've wondered whether it would be forbidden to add some pictures from the ''Walking with... series? The ones I'm particularly interested in are those with a black background (like this one: http://walkingwith.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Dryosaurus_WWD.jpg). In case it is allowed, are they, like, for free use or under some license? I've been planning to ask BBC directly (and I will later), but I thought about asking you guys here first. Please answer me on this page: https://sh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Razgovor_sa_korisnikom:Duma Thanks in advance. 22:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you for the quick reply. I think I'll also contact the user who put the pictures here in the first place, sorry for bothering you :) 22:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) NewTop User New Top User:Eulalia459678Vaderxl (talk) 23:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Liliensternus Because Liliensternus was bigger than Coelophysis and the ones in chased by sea monsters were the same size as Coelophysis so they must be Coelophysis.Vaderxl (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) okVaderxl (talk) 01:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Primeval you say no primeval then why havent you deleted the dodo pageVaderxl (talk) 23:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Hi Dmitri! Sorry for not being that active here but I am back and as eager as ever to make the wiki better! Firstly, I've made an infobox (don't worry, it's separate from the main infobox). Here it is: Hope you like it! Here are some pros about this infobox. *It takes up less room. *It is not customisable so each page will have the same stats. *It looks nice. Next thing I want to do is clean up the articles as the majority of them are a cluster of videos and images. I also think the main page needs a little clean. Thanks! See ya! EpicPrime talk to me! 17:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nick Cutter How about trying to delete the file itself. EpicPrime talk to me! 21:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) My Wiki Hi! I was asking if you could check out my new wiki! Walking with Trilogy Wiki! I hope you like it! EpicPrime talk to me! 21:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) OK, I will. Bacner (talk) 23:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Some pages on the wiki have promo images some have snapshots Some pages on the wiki have promo images some have snapshots wich will we use.Vaderxl (talk) 00:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool to me. Bacner (talk) 00:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) New account! Hi Bacner. This is EpicPrime on my new account. I have made a new one so I'm up to speed with my YT channel! :) CavanWikia (talk) 10:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Main page and question. Hello Bacner! I was looking at the main page and realised that the main page design has stayed the same since 2008. I was wondering if this could be a good replacement. It's basically what I made on my wiki but changed to fit the colour scheme of this wiki. I should note that the reason why the smaller boxes at the bottom are not in the correct place is because I was using main page columns so it was only work on the main page. As for the question, I was wondering if I could become an admin here. I have some special things planned for the wiki which will only work if I become an admin (i.e. wordmark, background). Awaiting your reply oh and BTW, it is my birthday tomorrow! :) CavanWikia talk to me! 08:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy birthday to you Cracking! Also, about the wordmark and background I briefly mentioned. Here is the wordmark: As for the background, it is basically two creatures (Allosaurus & Entelodon) together on opposite sides. I'll make a test run and you see what you think! :) CavanWikia talk to me! 17:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, the old me is back. Due to recent thoughts, I have decided to revert back to my EpicPrime account. Can you please shift the adminship from CavanWikia to this account? Thanks! :) EpicPrime talk to me! 19:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Main page design. Hi! I've made a new main page design. What do you think? EpicPrime talk to me! 18:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Temporary leave. Hi Bacner. Just want to let you know that I am temporarily taking a leave from this wiki to concentrate on another wiki I'm currently trying to adopt. I should be back in a week or so. Thank you. EpicPrime talk to me! 09:32, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I might split it in two. Removed content is anything that was on any of the Walking with.. series websites that has been removed entirely. You can replace the removed content category on the Cetiosaurus with a Cut Content Category if you don't mind, because Cut Content better suits the page. My bad. Collector1 This is JordanL462. Can you please make me an admin? I could bring new improvements like EpicPrime if you can. Talk pages have returned! Hello Bacner! I reintroduced the user talk pages, many to help in wiki maintenance and design ease. Do you want a fancy little intro at the top of your page? -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 21:31, June 14, 2014 (UTC) You mean my profile? I'll think about it. Bacner (talk) 01:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :No, I mean at the top of the talk page, like mine. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 05:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm concerned. I noticed a massive slow down in WW Wikia activity. We even missed the article of the month for September. Any idea on what's happened? I'm not sure. I guess things have just slowed down for natural reasons, that's all. Bacner (talk) 00:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) New featured article Hello Bacner! I've added a new featured article for October, since August's has been featured for over two months. This month's featured article is Giganotosaurus (sorry about there being no election this month, I needed to add it as soon as possible). And also, do you want your talk page archived? It is rather lengthy. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 19:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Did I? Oops! I undeleted it. I must have accidentally clicked on HK inside of Edit. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 05:28, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I was reading your message again and to me, it seemed, well, rather hostile. Particularly the "what now?" part. The deletion of the Giganotosaurus article was accidental - I just clicked the wrong button. Do you have an issue with what I am doing Bacner? If you do have a problem with the recent updates and the ways I have been going about things, please do let me know. I'm always open to suggestions on how to improve as an administrator. I apologise if this was not your intention, it's just the way I read things. -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 18:56, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine. No worries! -- Lythronax (leave a message!) 21:12, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Tyrannosaurus page Hello Admins! I think the Tyrannosaurus page should be unblocked because it needs to be heavily edited with the new infobox, pictures and information etc. So please let me know if that is possible! Vaderxl (talk) 23:09, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Forget about my "retirement" Hello Bacner! Lythronax here! Remember my final blog post saying that I will not be returning? If you do, forget about it because my interest in palaeontology has come back and I am interested in this wiki again. So, please could I have my bureaucrat status back? Thank you in advance! :) 22:47, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Done (I think). Bacner (talk) 15:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, it worked. Cheers mate. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 13:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Articles Walking With Dinosaurs (book) and Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History seem to be about the same book. Can you merge the pages? :Maybe. Who is this, BTW? Bacner (talk) 22:33, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::It's user:Harryhenry. Also, the ''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (book) article does not exist as it is a red link so there is nothing to merge. :) -- Lythronax (leave a message) 11:39, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi you probably remember me I'm just getting some info for the wiki you know maybe you if your bored you should Come by we have a lot of dinosaur articles ill give you the link if you want to stop by Feel free http://gemipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Paleontology?display=exhibition&sort=mostvisited Swellteen (talk) 01:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Swellteen Vaderxl I have a user from your site named Vaderxl. He seem to be a good at Dinosaur knowledge just not documentary knowledge. He seems to use images from Jurassic Park when that movie did not have good representives of most dinosaurs. The only one I did include was Galiminus being to be the best representive of the dinosaur species and now he has images of Velociratpor when I found out that the dinos in the movie was not exact because the size of velociraptor was not the size of a man but much smaller. Point is has Vaderxl done anything major you asked him to leave? Orion001 (talk) 21:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :No, I have not. Have you asked the other admins? He might have left off his own will, though. Bacner (talk) 22:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I know about the JP Velociraptor size issue and I agree that JP dinosaurs need more feathers and need to be more accurate.The Feathered Tyrannosaur 15:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Vaderxl) ::Also about the gallery thing with Velociraptor those images were just there because I thought your Dinosaur Alive wiki was about Dinosaurs in popular culture and also the Giganotosaurus and Austroraptor pages did not have images from documentaries. I tried to add a CBD Giganotosaurus image but you deleted it. Carnotaurus could have a Bizzare Dinosaurs image. The Feathered Tyrannosaur 15:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) (Vaderxl) :::This is my talkpage, not Vaderxl's. Please go and talk to him on his talkpage instead. Bacner (talk) 16:19, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that they has been a bit of a misunderstanding. The two messages signed with The Feathered Tyrannosaur is Vaderxl. -- Lythronax (leave a message) 09:44, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, did you ever own the companion books for Walking with Dinosaurs, Walking with Beasts, and/or Sea Monsters? If so, I would like to ask you a few questions. --The Collector 20:38, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, no. I used to check out the first two in the local library, but it was a while ago, and I'm no longer sure if they are really in circulation any more. Sorry. Bacner (talk) 01:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well. Thanks for responding. --The Collector 01:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC)